Talk:MG42
I corrected the article in some places where wrong informations were given. Thus the part about the MG3 still in use by the German Army and only complimented, but not replaced with MG4 got a little bit long. Feel free to shorten this part, I just wanted to make sure that one who reads this article for a second time after the edit gets the right informations about which weapons we use ;) Great Wiki so far btw. —Unsigned comment was added by . Thank you for the corrections. I have sawed down the length of the article and some of the tone. I was still a bit of a newbie when I wrote this article and still feel like an idiot for some of the mistakes.--Sgt Kelly 16:25, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Image Hey, do you think it is a good idea to have an image of a Call of Duty mod on the page? I mean, it isn't really informative, because it isn't the real thing. I dunno, should we keep or remove? M/Sgt. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! The image of the PaP MG42 could be better. It's grainy and nearly impossible to see. 00:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Technical inaccuracy As with the M1919 I've corrected the nonsense about the MG-42 being "impossible" to fire from the shoulder or standing position. The Bipod does nothing but support the weapons weight it has almost no effect on recoil, the MG-42 could be fired from the hip or even shoulder if one had the strength for the task. Again see modern examples of various rifle caliber machine guns being fired from the shoulder. Though hardly ideal if ambushed at short range or without a good position to set up from firing from the standing position was an entirely reasonable reaction to try and get the enemy down and give you breathing room. -- 17:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) One can fire from a standing position if they have the proper stance, and they use the bipod as a forward grip. It is actually quite easy to fire it standing up this way. Callofduty4 10:21, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Name issue, picky aint I? Isn't the name "gewehr" rifle in German? On the page, it says that the Maschinengewehr stands for Machine gun, when if gewehr means rifle, then it should be machine rifle, doesn't it? I don't know German, but I want to know at least a little of the language. Can someone explain this to me?--CirChris 13:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) The translations aren't exact from German to English. "Gewehr" loosely means weapon, and is usually interpreted as "rifle" because that is generally what the word is referring to. This is seen in the G36, G3, G-43, and so on. When coupled with "maschinen," it is usually translated as "machine gun" because this makes more sense to us given our dialect. This is seen in the MG42, MG3, and again, so on. Many translations from German to English and vice versa are not 100% accurate. It's just something that comes up when working with any two languages. They word things differently, and must be loosely translated back and forth so that they make sense to the interpreting audience. Epochalyptik 07:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) OK thank you so much! --CirChris 13:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC)